


2 Men and a Bear

by Inkspill2 (orphan_account)



Series: dakavandish [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post S2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dakota is adorable, dennis the teddy bear, sharing plushies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Inkspill2
Summary: Very short fluff inspired by Dakota hugging Dennis when Cavendish leaves.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: dakavandish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	2 Men and a Bear

"You're coming back this time, right?"

The question would have been tiresome if it weren't so heartbreaking. Cavendish's reassurances didn't seem to soothe Dakota, as every time Cavendish left, he still received the same question.

It wasn't as if Cavendish didn't deserve this- after leaving Dakota for so long before, he should have known his partner would be anxious. Dakota was far more sensitive and attached than he let on.

"I'm coming back this time," Cavendish said softly. "And every time."

Dakota nodded sheepishly.

"Here," Cavendish said after a moment, grabbing Dennis from his own desk. He held the stuffed bear out to Dakota, who frowned and glanced up in confusion.

"Dennis is your bear, Cavendish, I-"

"Take him, I don't need him right now, and you obviously do." Cavendish pushed Dennis into Dakota's arms. "I wouldn't leave both of you, now, would I?"

Dakota held the bear, falling silent for a moment. "I guess not, huh?" he smiled slightly, hugging Dennis to his chest. "...Dennis and I sorta became friends while you were gone." he admitted. "I was really worried about you, and… I don't know, it felt… nice, to have him."

Cavendish tried to ignore the urge to hold Dakota close and never let him go.

"Cav?"

"Dakota, please do not hesitate to use Dennis when you need him, alright?" Cavendish said. "No reason  _ both _ of us shouldn't have him."

Dakota's eyes widened, and Cavendish thought with amusement that he recognized this from when the man was physically regressed to 3 years old- he almost seemed like toddler Dakota in his adorable, wide-eyed, fluffy haired way. Or maybe that was just Dakota. Adult Dakota certainly had a lot in common with toddler Dakota (Cavendish had noted that Dakota's penchant for eating things he definitely should not eat seemed to be a constant).

"Oh, geez, that's…" Dakota smiled. "That's really nice, Cavendish."

Cavendish had to leave before he admitted to himself how fucking  _ adorable  _ he found Dakota.

"Don't mention it," he said, patting the younger man on the shoulder and turning to leave.

Dakota just held Dennis close and felt content.


End file.
